The Jungle
The Jungle is the fourth level of The Subspace Emissary. It is Donkey Kong's and Diddy Kong's home. It has many Barrel Cannons and Trackballs. Most of the enemies here are Bowser's henchmen. Plot In the first cutscene, a Hammer Bro is driving a Cargo full of bananas (a Goomba is also on the Cargo) while Donkey Kong is defeating some Koopas and Goombas. He then leaps out and roars looking for his stolen banana hoard. He spots his stolen bananas and the Goomba on the Cargo fires some Bullet Bills at Donkey Kong. However, Diddy Kong leaps out, and using his Peanut Popgun, he defeats all the incoming Bullet Bills. After the Bullet Bills are defeated, the two apes join up and decide to go after their stolen banana hoard. After the player has completed the level, the second cutscene begins, showing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong finally reaching their stolen banana hoards. They leap joyfully until Bowser appears. He takes out a Dark Cannon and aims at Diddy. Donkey Kong quickly Giant Punches Diddy Kong away. Instead of Diddy getting hit, Donkey Kong gets hit and falls to the ground as a trophy. Bowser will walk away with Donkey Kong's trophy. After that, Diddy Kong will join your team. Walkthrough The player will begin walking and find some Goombas and Koopa Troopas. The player can defeat them to get items, such as Franklin Badges and Trophy Stands. After he passes the area, he will find a path going upwards with Goombas and green Koopa Paratroopas. After he defeats them, the player can move on to find a Barrel Cannon pointing upwards. As soon as the player enters the cannon, he will be shot upwards and will land on a cliff top. This cliff top has two Goombas. The player will find another Barrel Cannon, then a third pointing downward. It will shoot the player downward, breaking Bricks until he lands on safe ground. A Turquoise Cube is down there. After the player gets the item, a switch will appear. After hitting the switch, a new Barrel Cannon appears, and will shoot the player back to where, he was first shot into the hole. The player should proceed to the right, to find three more Goombas and a Barrel Cannon. The Barrel Cannon will shoot to another Barrel Cannon. The pattern goes on and on until the player lands on safe ground. Koopa Paratroopas are in this path. Some Barrel Cannons, do not shoot automatically when you land in them, so in those cannons, you must time your shot. Other Barrel Cannons turn side to side while going in one direction (some are stationary). After landing on safe ground, the player should walk to the next door. The player should enter the Door. In the second part, there are tons of Trackballs. Players can use the Trackballs to get rid of some enemies. The player will go through a path infested with Trackballs. Koopa Troopas, Goombas and Koopa Paratroopas will hinder you as you move on. Now, the player will come to a part with Trackballs and ladders. After getting to the top of that area, there will be a ladder going upwards. Climb it to find a Trackball in midair. Hit it to break the Trackblocks, revealing a Door. Inside, a Koopa Troopa and two Goombas, plus some Cubes are inside. After exiting that area the player can proceed going right. Here, before the player jumps into a gigantic gap, he should hit a Trackball that will hit a switch. A large platform will appear. Goombas will fall on it, and the first red Koopa Paratroopa will appear. The player can defeat it or jump on it to make it a Red Koopa. The player can also defeat the Goombas for items. Then, the player should jump on the other cliff and hit a Trackball to break the Trackblocks. After going past that area, the player will enter a forced battle with Bullet Bills, Goombas, and Hammer Bros. After the player defeats them, they will leave behind a Stock Ball. Collect it to add another life. After passing that area, the player will enter the only Barrel Cannon in this part to cross a large gap with green Koopa Paratroopas. After landing on the safe ground, the player should enter the next Door. The player will find himself on a platform going upwards. Goombas and Hammer Bros. will fall on this platform. Bullet Bills are shot from above, but the last two home in on the player. There is a ledge to the right of the platform, which is near the beginning that has a prize on it. When the player reaches the top, he will find a Door moving side to side. The player must time it quickly and enter it. After the player has entered the door, he will land on a platform sticking out of the wall with a waterfall in the background. The player must walk on that treadmill-like thing and get launched. The player will hit the wall and begin falling. Many water Jyks are in the path when falling. If the player moves himself to the left, he will land on another platform sticking out of the wall with a Door on it. Enter the door to enter a room with some Cubes in it. After exiting the room, the player will, once again, fall to the ground. After landing on the ground, the player enters a forced battle against Goombas and Giant Goombas. After defeating them all, the goal door will appear for the player to enter. After this, Diddy Kong joins your team. Music *The entire level- ''Jungle Level ''plays. Enemies Introduced *Goomba *Koopa Troopa (Green/Red) *Koopa Paratroopa (Green/Red) *Bullet Bill *Hammer Bro. *Giant Goomba Gallery 150-1-.jpg|Diddy Kong fights Goombas and Giant Goombas. 135-1- (2).jpg|Diddy Kong falls in the fourth and last part of The Jungle near some Jyks. 130-1-.jpg|The player near the door moving side to side of the third part of The Jungle. 122-1-.jpg|Some Goombas fall near Donkey Kong in the third part of The Jungle. 133-2-.jpg|Diddy Kong launches himself in the fourth part of The Jungle. 096-1-.jpg|Donkey Kong near the Trackball that hits the switch of the giant gap. This is in the second part of The Jungle. 075-2-.jpg|Donkey Kong near the Trackballs of the second part of The Jungle. 060-1-.jpg|Donkey Kong near a Trophy Stand. 052-1-.jpg|Diddy Kong getting shot by a Barrel Cannon in the first part of the level. 038-1-.jpg|Diddy Kong aiming himself downward into the hole with the Turquoise Cube. This is in the first part of The Jungle. 020-1-.jpg|Diddy Kong at the way beginning of The Jungle with the Goombas and Koopas. Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl